Hidden Secrets
by Vampirelover18
Summary: What if Damon had a secret , one that he fought so hard to keep! ,what if Damon had a daughter ? what happens when he needs help form a certain witch ? Bamon Plz read & review !
1. introduction

**Hey guys, this is my second story ever, my first being 'The Promise.' So I would really appreciate reviews. It would really mean a lot to me. **

**Thanks**

_**Introduction. **_

Mystic Falls! That is where he is. I missed him so much. I couldn't believe I was going to see him again.

"Excuse me. I was wondering if you could tell me where the Salvatore house is?" I asked the first man I saw. He was tall, with grey balding hair. His cracked voice gave me the directions I needed and I walked off towards my destination.

* * *

The house was huge. It loomed up in front of me. It somehow reminded me of our house back in California.

I rang the doorbell and a girl answered the door. She was tall, with long dark hair and olive skin. "How can I help you?" She asked, her voice was sweet like honey.

"I am looking for Damon Salvatore?" I asked.

She looked at me for a moment, as if asking me if I was sure I wanted Damon. Then she turned and yelled at his name into the house.

"WHAT!" He yelled as he came down the stairs and towards the front door. "What the hell do you want Elena!!!" He voice trailed off when he saw me. "Bianca!" He whispered. One second he was in front of me the next he was beside me, hugging me.

"Hey Daddy!" I smiled.

**That was the introduction. I hope you guys liked it. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Thanks for all the reviews, the adding me to alerts and favourites. I really appreciate it, so thank you once again. Here is the first chapter...Hope u enjoy it.**

'Could this day get any worse?' Elena sighed. 'First Bonnie is avoiding, now Stefan is acting weird again! And this girl is asking for Damon!' Elena thought to herself, she sighed once again.

"DAMON!" I yelled. "THERE IS A GIRL HERE FOR YOU!"

"WHAT? ELENA WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?" Damon paused and stared at the girl in front of him. He ran over to her and grabbed her in his arms, hugging her tightly.

"Hey Daddy!" She giggled.

Damon glanced down at the girl in his arms. He couldn't believe she was here.

"Hey daddy!" She giggled.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked completely ignoring Elena's expressions.

"What are you not happy to see me?" She put on her puppy dog eyes and stared at Damon. "Well?" She smirked.

"Of course I am honey. I am just surprised, that's all." Damon smiled. Before she could answer Elena butted in.  
"Could someone please tell me what is going on?" Asked Elena.

I smirked at her expression. "This is my sixteen year old daughter, Bianca." I pointed to her and smiled.

"Hey nice to meet you." She put out her hand to shake Elena's. Elena shook her hand, completely speechless.

"What nothing to say?" I laughed.

"Is this some kind of joke?" She asked. "She looks nothing like you! She is Blonde, 5 foot 6! The only thing that is at all like you is her eyes!"

Before I could answer Bianca did. "I look more like my mum." She said, smiling. "She had blonde hair too and wasn't tall either. She had hazel eyes and dark skin."

"Where is your mum?" Elena asked curiously.

"She died." Bianca's voice started to break. "God I miss her. I miss her heaps."

"I am so sorry." She Elena.

"Don't worry. It wasn't your fault. Daddy can I speak to you in private for a minute."

Damon nodded. "Of course you can honey." Damon walked out into the front garden.

"I missed you so much." Bianca wrapped her arms around Damon. "I missed you heaps."

"I know I am so sorry. What I came here for took much longer then I thought it would." Damon let out a sigh. "Sorry."

"It's okay. So what are you here for?" She asked.

"Nothing of importance. Now what have you been doing while I have been gone? Is everything okay?"

"I don't wanna talk about it. How about we just sit here?"

I nodded. Something was wrong. "Okay whatever you want. As all as you are happy." I smiled and she smiled back.

**I am sorry to all of Vampirelover18's reader that it took so long for this chapter to come out but it was my fault that it took this long. I promise I will beta reader the next one much quicker. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so sorry for the late update. I had my finals so I was busying studying but I will update a lot sooner next time. **

Damon sat on his bed wondering how he was going to explain this whole Bianca thing to his brother and Elena. He knew he would have to tell them about Rose and he just wasn't sure if he was ready after the whole Katherine thing. Katherine the girl everyone thought was the love of his existence, the girl who broke his heart, the girl he had grown to hate with a passion. He laughed bitterly. The truth was that her betrayal couldn't even compare to the pain he felt when he had lost Rose.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Can I come in?" A feminine voice asked.

"What?" Asked Damon.

The door opened and Elena came in.

"I guess you are wondering about what happened a few hours ago?" He asked, even though he didn't really care what she thought.

"Yeah that was kind of going through my mind." She paused before continuing. "She called you Dad. How? I mean I thought you said vampires couldn't have kids?"

"Look Elena it's a long story. The one you really don't wanna hear right now and the one I can't be bothered to tell right now." He said. "Did you tell Stephan yet?"

"No. I thought I would ask you first. But seeing that you are saying nothing I don't know why I even bother. "She said irritated, before slamming the door as she left.

Meanwhile Stephan had just returned home. He was not surprised to find the house quiet but he was surprised to find a young, beautiful blonde girl sitting on his lounge.

"Who are you?" He asked. When she didn't answer him he asked her again.

"Could you be quiet? I am trying to watch the tv." She said irritated.

"Who are you?" He asked again, getting pretty annoyed.

"Relax. I am your niece." She smiled, then got up and left leaving Stephan more shocked than ever. But as soon as she left Elena came down the stairs.

"Stephan, are you okay?" Asked Elena.

"What? Oh yeah I am fine. It's just..."

Elena cut him off before he could finish. "Bianca. I guess she told you huh?" She smirked.

Stephan looked even more shocked than before. "You mean it's true then?"

Elena laughed. "Imagined how I felt when I opened the door and here is this girl hugging Damon and calling him daddy. But he said he doesn't want to talk about it?"

"Typical." Stephan smirked. But before he could say anything more he was interrupted by Elena kissing him and all thoughts of his 'new' niece vanished.

Meanwhile though Bianca was sitting outside the manor, trying to think of a way to tell her father. To tell him what happened. But how in the world was she going to do that? How was she going to tell her father when she couldn't even bring herself to believe he was gone? It had been more than three weeks now and she even say his name. It was like if she did her world died in the same sentence. She knew it wasn't healthy and that this wasn't right. She knew no matter what her denial was not going to bring him back. She took his picture out of her wallet and looked at it.

'God he is so handsome." She smiled. She had taken this photo just after he had told her he loved her.

She flashbacked

to six months ago. They had been sitting together, watching her favourite movie 'The Proposal.' Her father was away so she and Dylan had the whole place to themselves. The movie had just finished and they had started kissing passionately, then he stopped.

"What?" She asked.

"I love you." He said is his charming smooth voice.

"I love you too." She said, feeling like the happiest girl alive. Nothing could ruin this moment. No matter what happened, nothing could come between them.

Remembering that moment made her heart break even more. She couldn't stop the tears that were now flowing down her beautiful face. She should have protected him. She should have kept him safe. It was her fault he had died and that broke her heart and caused her more pain than anything else in the world. She looked at her watch and noticing that it was 12 o'clock, wiped the tears from her eyes. She started running home, but dreading every step because it was the same every night. Cause every night she would just see him die over and over again in her head and there was nothing she could do about it.

**Hey guys, Hope u enjoyed this chapter. Please review. It really motivates me. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody thank you so much for your support **

**I really appreciate it **

Dream

"Dylan! Dylan!" she screamed as the tears continued to flow down her cheeks. "Please! Please stop! Don't hurt him!" she said as she begged and pleaded for him to stop.

"Say goodbye to your boyfriend," he said before he stabbed the knife in Dylan's heart. "This is your entire fault. If it wasn't for you, he'd still be alive." He said before he disappeared.

She ran to Dylan and held his body, sobbing all the while, her cries increasing as she caught the sight of his blood on her hands.

End

"Bianca wake up!"Damon said, shaking her sleeping form. "Honey, are you okay? What's wrong?" He asked, worried that something might be wrong with his daughter.

"Daddy!" She hugged him and started sobbing in his arms. He whispered comforting words in her ear like 'you're okay' and 'you're safe now' as she shook in his arms. But all she could think about was Dylan's lifeless body and how she'd never see him again.

After about fifteen minutes, she started to calm down. She looked up to see her father's worried face and started to mentally prepare herself to tell he father what had happened.

"Honey what's wrong?" He asked, trying to stay calm, something that was a lot easier said than done. He knew something was definitely wrong with his daughter. She was one of the strongest people he knew and she didn't just breakdown easily.

"Daddy," she whispered. "There's something I need to tell you." She paused for a moment as if trying to pull herself together before she could go on. "Dylan's dead. He was he was killed," she said, trying to keep herself from crying.

Damon was speechless. Sure he wasn't the guy's biggest fan, but what father is of their daughter's boyfriend? He made it clear in no uncertain terms if he were to hurt his daughter he would kill him – literally. However, he made his little girl happy and that was all that mattered.

Finally after what seemed like forever Damon said, "Sweetie, do you know who killed him?'' He knew that wasn't the most comforting to say but he needed to know.

She nodded and that's when Damon saw his daughter's face. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying and the pain was evident on her face. He then promised himself to kill that low life that made his daughter cry.

"It's Shane," she replied. "He was the one to kill Dylan, and he's going come after me."

Damon was doing everything he could to control his rage. Shane was a newly changed vampire; he started to talk to Bianca thinking she was his soul mate even though his daughter was not interested. He of course had no problem in killing him but his daughter had exclaimed that he was harmless and he wasn't going to hurt her. It was now that he was regretting listening to his daughter more than ever.

He hugged his daughter one more time before kissing her forehead. "Go back to bed honey, I promise you I'm going to make Shane pay for all he did to you."

As soon as he left his daughter's room he started to imagine ways to torture Shane. However, he knew he had to make sure his daughter was safe before anything else and he knew just who would help him do that.

Tomorrow he was going to see Bonnie Bennet.

The next day at the grill

As soon as Damon walked in the grill he started looking for Bonnie. After a few minutes he spotted her talking to Caroline. He began to walk over to where the girls were conversing.

"Hey girls," he said in a charming before giving that famous Salvatore smirk.

"What do you want Damon," Caroline said, shooting daggers at him.

"I want to talk to Bonnie alone, "he said as he gestured for Caroline to leave.

"No way. If you think I'm ever going to leave you alone with her you must be dreaming," she glared.

Bonnie started to notice Damon getting angry and hoping to avoid a scene said, "don't worry about me Caroline. I'll be fine; I can take care of myself."

"Okay,"she said, her tone suspicious. "I trust you but if he hurts you…" She looked at Damon with pure disgust before walking away.

As soon as she walked away, Bonnie turned the force of her glare on Damon. "What do you want Damon?"

. I need your help," he said seriously"

"I help you?" She laughed. "Why in the world would I do that? Have you forgotten that we're mortal enemies? Not to mention that I hate your guts for killing my grandmother for the love of your existence Katharine," she reminded him.

"Bonnie please, I really need your help," he said almost begging.

Bonnie stopped dead in her tracks and turned to look at Damon. She was surprised to see that he looked really genuine and worried, so despite her better judgment, she asked, "What do you want Damon?"

"I want a protection spell." He paused. "For my daughter."

Your what?" She choked out. "

"My daughter. Bonnie listen; I know you're not my biggest fan and I know you blame for what happened to your grams but I really need your help. Please. She's my daughter Bonnie, please." He said pleaded with her.

After a few minutes she took a deep breath and said, "Okay, I'll help you."

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review it really helps me thanks for reading **


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys I just want to thank you for all the reviews alerts and adding me to your favorites. It really made my day. It really encouraged me so thanks again **_

As Damon told Bonnie his story, she started to sympathize with Bianca as she was able to relate to her – she too had gone through the pain of losing a loved one; the anger in not being able to save them. She started to look at Damon in a different light; she was amazed by how much Damon seemed to care about his supposed daughter so much. She didn't even think Damon was capable of feeling any kind of emotion, let alone caring so much about somebody else.

"Bonnie, look I know I've given you a lot of reasons to hate me, but despite all of that, you still want to help me. For that, I can't ever thank you enough for doing this," he said sincerely.

"Don't worry about it. She hasn't done anything wrong for me to blame her for what you did," she said as they entered the house.

They walked in to find Bianca asleep on the couch and the TV on. She was amazed by how beautiful the young girl was. The blond hair, Damon's beautiful piercing blue eyes… She stopped herself mid-thought. _Since_ _when_ _did_ _Damon_ _have_ _beautiful_ _eyes?_ She mentally scolded herself. Damon was a monster, he had shown her his monstrous side time and time again, but it was getting hard convincing herself of that fact.

Damon turned the TV off then placed a blanket over his daughter. He looked over to see Bonnie stunned. "What? I didn't want her to get cold," he said before asking her if she'd like something to drink.  
"Just water," she replied, still a bit surprised at Damon's actions. As soon as Damon left the room, his daughter started to wake up. "Who are you?" she asked. _Figures, _she thought, _no greeting, just get to the point. Like father like daughter. _

"Moring to you too sunshine," Damon said sarcastically as he re-entered the room, handing Bonnie her water. "Bonnie, this is my daughter Bianca. Bianca, Bonnie," he said as he introduced him.

"Nice to meet you," Bianca said, shaking her Bonnie's outstretched hand. "What is she doing here?" she asked of her father.

Damon smiled a genuine smile, something Damon didn't do often. He looked so handsome, Bonnie thought. Stop it! She mentally scolded herself. This was Damon she was thinking about. She shouldn't have these kind of thoughts about him.

"She's a witch. She's going to help me protect you," he explained to her.

"Daddy! I don't need a protection spell," she said angrily. "I could protect myself!" she exclaimed. Bonnie could see that famous Salvatore pride in her, just like her dad. She stopped doubting the fact that Bianca is his daughter, she was the female version of her dad, the only exception being that she was a blond and a lot nicer.

"I'm sure you can sweetheart, but I'm not risking anything," he told her. He left the room and headed in the direction of the attic, looking for supplies that were needed for the spell.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," Bonnie said. "I know what you're going through."

"What do you know about what I'm going through!" she snapped. How dare this girl come and say she could even relate to the pain she was feeling right now.

"I lost my grandma a couple of months ago. She was my best friend. I had asked her to do a spell for me." She paused a bit purposely, not mentioning Katherine or her dad, not knowing if Bianca knew about it or not. "The spell was too strong for her and she died, and I can't help but feel that if I hadn't asked her she would still be alive," she admitted. She had never told anybody that she blamed herself, but she had a feeling that if anyone could empathize, it would be Bianca.

After a few moments of silence Bianca began to talk. "I was going to tell him about everything. All about me being half vampire, about Shane, about everything. I never got the chance… I could have done something." She whispered the last part before admitting, "Dylan died because of me."

"No he's not, he died because he loved you so much that he would give up his life for you. He wanted for you to be happy, to be safe. You can't blame yourself. You know he wouldn't want that." Bonnie realized that what she had told Bianca could be said for her to too. It wasn't her fault that her Grams had died, she was protecting her, she did it for her. Taking her own advice, she started to stop blaming herself and for the first time in months she started believing that everything was going to be okay.

"I'm going to get something to eat," Bianca said, heading to the kitchen. "Thank you, Bonnie."

"Yeah thanks Bonnie." She turned around to see Damon standing there.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked, smiling despite herself.

"Long enough." He smirked. "Thank you for everything you've done for me and my daughter."

"Don't worry about it, she seems like an amazing girl," she said.

"She is," he said proudly. They stood there for a minute before he said, "I'm really sorry about your Grams, Bonnie. I wouldn't have asked if I knew it would lead to her death," he said honestly.

"I know you wouldn't have," she replied, strangely enough believing him. They stood there in comfortable silence till Bianca came back.

_**Hey guys thank you so much for reading I hope you enjoyed it and please review **_


	6. Chapter 5

Hey guys, I can't thank you enough for all your support. Here is the new chapter. I hope you enjoy.

As Bonnie was performing the spell, he couldn't help but notice how strong and beautiful she was. She reminded him of Rose; they were strong, graceful and beautiful, not the kind of girls you would want to mess with. He stopped those thoughts in its tracks; he never compared anybody to Rose, not even Katherine. He snapped out of his thoughts and focused on his daughter. A relationship with Bonnie was never going to happen, and that thought broke his heart.

After the spell was done, it was about ten in the evening and Stefan had called to say he was spending the night at Elena's. Both Bonnie and Damon had decided that it was for the best if Elena and Stefan didn't know what happened here, knowing that they would both disapprove.

"I have to get home, my dad would be so worried," Bonnie said. Ever since her grandmother had passed away, her father had been over protective of her, always asking if she was okay. The truth was she did appreciate him worrying about what she did, but it got did annoy her at times.

"I'll drive you," Damon said. "I just want to thank you for all you did," he said when he saw Bonnie and Bianca stare at him, their mouths gapping. "Besides, a beautiful girl like you shouldn't be walking home alone; you don't what's hiding in the shadows." He smirked.

Bonnie didn't know why but she felt her cheeks warming at his worry. "Well I guess we should go then," he said, leaving to get his coat.

Damon focused all his attention on his daughter, only to find her smirking. "What?" he asked, that smirk was so similar to his, which usually meant that she was up to something.

"Nothing, daddy. Bonnie is pretty nice." She paused. "I like her." She smiled.

"Okay," Damon said, not really understanding what his daughter was going on about. "And…" he trailed off.

"And nothing. Have fun driving her home and be careful," she said, heading upstairs towards her room.

"What was that about?" Bonnie asked as she entered. "I have no idea," he replied as he grabbed his car keys. "Let's go," he said as they headed out.

"Nice car," she said as they got in to Damon's black civic. "Thanks," he smiled, after a few minutes of comfortable silence, Bonnie asked, "Aren't you going to ask?"

"Ask what," he said looking at her.

"If I'm okay," she paused. "It's everybody favorite question to ask," she said sadly.

"You don't seem to like that." He smirked.

"It's not that I don't appreciate people worrying about me, but every time they ask me, they keep reminding me that something's wrong. I forget about it for a while, and when they ask that question, all of those memories come back. They keep asking me if I'm okay, like I'm some china doll that everybody needs to protect." She never told anybody that, not even Elena or Caroline; but with Damon, she felt like she could say anything without him judging her or pitying her.

"It's annoying when everybody is looking at you waiting to see if you're going to breakdown," Damon said in understanding.

"Katherine?" she asked, knowing how hard it must have been for Damon not to find Katherine in the tomb. If it was her, it would have killed her. She admired him. He didn't try to take things for granted, sure he was getting drunk everyday but given the circumstances, it was understandable.

"No Rose actually," he paused. "My wife, actually, my dead wife. A long while ago, when Bianca was just eight, she was killed by hunters. She was a phoenix, one of the most powerful breed of witches, that's why she was able to get pregnant with a vampire's kid. Hunters thought she was a threat. I was away at the time and they killed her," he told her brokenly. He looked at Bonnie, expecting her to pity him but was surprised when all she did was nod, understanding shining in her beautiful eyes.

Bonnie knew what it was like for people to pity you, and she couldn't help but sympathize with Damon. She never expected Damon to be married, but then again, she didn't expect him to have a teenage daughter. Looks like her and Damon have more in common than anybody thought possible.

As soon as they stopped at Bonnie'shouse, Damon had to admit that he was impressed. Her house was huge, with a classical vibe to it.

"Well goodbye, I guess," Bonnie said before getting out of the car.

"Thanks again Bonnie," he said.

"Don't worry about it," she said. Before she could stop herself, she hugged Damon.

They pulled away, with their faces only inches apart, he kissed her.

_**Hey guys I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I was wondering if you could read my other story " The Promise "and tell me what you think.**_

_**Thanks for reading and please review **_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys so sorry for the late upate. I just say thanks for your support **_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter **_

"I think I should go," she said as she pulled away from Damon, her breathing erratic. She left his place, running to her house as fast as she could, locking herself in her room the minute she entered the house.

She changed in to her pajamas and collapsed on her bed, exhausted. That night, all she did was dream about Damon. Honestly, she wasn't really sure how she felt about that.

As soon as she got to school the next day, she did her best to avoid Elena. She hated having to lie to her best friend. She also knew that Elena would never approve of what she's doing and she wanted to be spared of the 'Damon is dangerous' lecture. She found it ironic that Elena would lecture her on the risks of getting close to a vampire – especially Damon – when Elena herself was dating one. At least Damon could control himself when he drank human blood; Stefan went into a complete frenzy.

_Since_ _when_ _was_ _she_ _against_ _Stefan_? She thought.

"Bonnie," she heard somebody call her name from behind. She turned around to find Caroline. Relieved at knowing that it wasn't Elena that had called her, she smiled.

"Hey, I tried calling you last night but you didn't pick up," she said, tone concerned.

I didn't know. Sorry," she apologized, knowing that Caroline would believe that. She wasn't technically lying; she didn't know that Caroline had called her. Caroline didn't need to know the reason why she didn't receive her call. She didn't want to tell Caroline that she kissed Damon, fully aware of the history between the two; but she knew that Caroline wouldn't judge her.

"What did Damon want?" she asked, disgusted.

"Nothing. He just needed help with something." She smiled despite herself, remembering the events of last night.

"I know that smile. I used to have that smile. Bonnie, please tell me that you do not have feelings for Damon?" she asked.

"What? No, I would never –" she stopped herself before she could say she didn't have feelings for Damon. "I don't know how I feel okay. Yesterday I was really happy and I haven't felt that way since Grams died." She waited for Caroline to lecture her on the bad habits of Damon, but surprisingly, she didn't. Instead, she said,

"If that is how you feel, then I'm okay with it. I don't understand why, him since there are so many guys that would be lucky to have you, but be careful. Make sure he's changed, before you fall too hard, I don't want you getting hurt."

As soon she finished, Bonnie hugged her. She was relieved that least one her friends knew about her feelings.

School passed fast enough. Fortunately, Elena wasn't at school today. She guessed that she was with Stefan.

When she got home that day, she tried to think of what to do with whole Damon situation as she did her after school routine. She just wished her Grams were here; she would be able to tell her what to do. Since she was a little girl, her Grams had practically raised her. Her mom died when she was a little girl so it was her grandma that took care of her, teaching her about life and everything else. She didn't know what to do without her, she knew she had her dad, Caroline and Elena, but it just wasn't the same. Her bond with her grandma was different and she missed it.

She had resolved to call Damon to discuss the current situation, she couldn't go on like this, contemplating the 'what if's'. She dialed his number reluctantly and said, "Hey Damon. I was wondering if you could come over today. My dad's at work and we really need to talk." She paused, waiting for his reply. "Okay, I'll see you in ten minutes."

She wasn't sure about this, but she knew it had to be done.

The doorbell rang and she quickly opened it. "Hey." He smirked.

"Hi. I'm glad you came." She waited for Damon to enter before suddenly remembering that he needed to be invited in.

"Oh, come in," she said as he entered. "About yesterday, we need to talk," she said bluntly.

"I know. You go first," he said, looking at her. Bonnie realized that she was no longer scared of him like she used to be.

"About the kiss….I really enjoyed it." She stopped abruptly. "But my grandma just died and I don't think I could handle anything else right now. Everything is just messed up, my feelings, my life." She stopped, searching for the right words. "I think we should be friends and see where that leads us," she concluded.

"Okay, if that is what you want…then friends." He smiled.

_Okay so bonnie and Damon are friends , next chapter is how Damon feels out everything that happened ._

_Thanks for reading and please review _


	8. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys thanks again for all the reviews and all your support. Here is the new chapter ,hope you guys enjoy it.**_

The moment he pulled away he realized what he did. He had kissed Bonnie Bennett! "I have to go," he heard her say. He didn't bother to try to stop her.

While driving home all he could think about was that kiss. The passion he felt when they kissed, it was unlike anything he had experienced. That thought scared him more than anything. Rose's death nearly killed him, and he wasn't sure he could handle any more pain.

As soon as he entered the boarding house he was greeted by his brother. "Where have you been?" his brother asked. Damon understood the actual question hidden within the inquiry. He was actually asking if he had fed on anybody. He really wasn't in the mood for his brother's suspicions or judgment.

"Out!" He glared as he headed towards his daughter's room. Expecting her to be asleep, he sneaked in quietly but was surprised to find the light on and her reading."Hey daddy," she greeted him with a smile.

"Hey darling, what are you doing up? " he asked, knowing that something was definitely wrong for his daughter was always in bed by eleven.

"Couldn't sleep. I keep having the same dream," she explained. "So…how did it go?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, confused.

"You and Bonnie," she stated as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "Well?" she prompted.

"There is nothing going on between me and Bonnie," he replied coldly.

"Sure daddy," she said sarcastically. "Do you really expect me to believe that? I saw the way you were looking at her. I have never seen you look at a girl like that, like she was more than just a fling or a meal," she elaborated when he was about to respond. He could never lie to her; she would always know when he was lying and when he was telling the truth…just like her mother. Instead, he did what every person did when they couldn't lie, he changed the subject. "You should try getting some sleep baby, you've had a rough day… and I'm pretty sure you're tired." He managed a smile.

"I tried, I really did, but I keep having the same dream … I keep seeing him die and I can't see bear that anymore," she replied brokenly.

He didn't know what to say. He knew better than anyone how much it hurts to lose the person you love. To know that you could have saved them, to know that no matter how hard you try, you can't bring them back, that you could never see them again. To know that you give up anything and everything again if you could just spend one more minute with them. To wake every morning for a minute expecting them to be there, then you realize they will never be with you again. To be so hell bent on getting revenge that it's all you could think about, to kill that person that has destroyed you inside. He never wanted his daughter to feel that kind of pain. He would give anything to protect her from that and he knew that he was going to enjoy making him suffer for hurting his daughter.

"Try sweetie and I promise you that he will pay," he vowed to her.

"I'll try." After a moment's pause, she asked, "Does it ever get any easier? And don't lie to me daddy." Her blue eyes filled with tears, her lips trembling as she struggled not to cry. The sight alone broke Damon's heart.

"It will in time," he said finally before he left her room

He got up late the next morning. He had hoped his brother would have been at school by the time he went downstairs after his shower, but his hope was futile. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school for the hundredth time?" he asked, his tone sarcastic.

"We need to talk" he replied. "It's about Bianca."

That got Damon's complete and undivided attention. "What about her?"

"Her birth. It can't be possible, she can't be your daughter!" he nearly shouted.

"Listen Stefan, because I'm only going to say this once: she is my biological daughter. Her mother was phoenix, one of the most powerful breeds of the witch, her ancestors were the first witches to ever exist, they possess more powers than any other witch, thus enabling her to get pregnant with a vampire's baby . If you lay a finger on her, I will personally rip off your head." He said as he walked out leaving, Stefan shocked. Unlike the other times, he paid heed to his brother's threat.

As Damon headed out to eat, his phone rang. "Damon we need to talk," he heard Bonnie say on the other line.

"I'll be there in half an hour," he said before he hung up and headed towards the blood bank for his meal.

He was nervous as he reached Bonnie's house.

He rang the doorbell, waiting in front of the door as he heard her footsteps walking in his direction.

"Hi Damon, come in," she said invitingly. _She looked amazing_, he thought.

He waited for her to begin.

"About the kiss….I really enjoyed it," she began, stopping immediately afterwards as she told him her true feelings about the kiss. "But my grandma just died and I don't think I could handle anything else right now. Everything is just messed up, my feelings, my life." She stopped, searching for the right words. "I think we should be friends and see where that leads us," she concluded.

Friends he wasn't sure wanted that, but for her, he was willing to try.

_**Okay here it is I hope you guys enjoy it, and please review and tell me what you liked and what you didn't**_

_**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed **_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys so so sorry for the late update. School just started 2 weeks ago and I'm just a bit busy. Thanks again for all your amazing support , you guys are so great**_

_**.**_  
Bonnie Bennett spent the last week hanging out with Damon. Every day after school she would meet up with him ….The more time she spent with him the happier she got. She didn't remembering having this much fun or feeling this good since her grams died.

"Bonnie." She heard someone calling her name. She turned around to find It's Elena. She sighed, she was really successful at avoiding her the past week \

"Hey Bonnie " she smiled as she greeted her best friend . Bonnie then started to mentally prepare herself to tell Elena about Damon….and started to silently pray that her best friend would understand

"I know how you and Stephan feel about Damon" she paused as she looked at a confused Elena" The truth last week I started to spend time with Damon and he's different and he makes me happy. Please Elena try to understand and be happy for my sake".

Elena looked at Bonnie for a minute, processing what she had just been told. Elena replied, " Bonnie … I can't be happy for you when I know the kind of person Damon is . All I know because his obsession with Katharine your grams ended up died Bonnie and you were devastated ." she said softly not really sure if she should have said that

Bonnie could not believe that her best friend actually said that… She knew that Damon was involved in her grams death and he apologized .She forgave him and she didn't like that been thrown in her face.

She couldn't believe that Elena had used her grandmother's death to prove her point. "You know what Elena… I remember that you were the reason I asked her to do the spell anyway. So maybe, Damon is to blame but so are you." She said angrily" By the way I could kill vampires just by thinking it , don't you think I could take care of myself " she said sarcastically as she stormed away ,but before she left she turned around "I thought you were my friend, I thought you'd be happy for me but guess I was wrong." She said sadly leaving her best friend at a loss of words.

She began to feel guilty the moment she walked she was walking away she accidentally bumped in to someone she looked up to find it was Bianca.

"I'm sorry ." she mumbled an apology

Bianca waved away the apology. Instead, she asked, "What's wrong?"

"I had a fight with Elena," Bonnie told her. Through this week Bianca and bonnie grew closer and she began to really feel like she could trust her and talk to her "I think you met her."

Bianca nodded he head remembering her newfound uncle's girlfriend. After a moment, she said, "I was about to go to the Grill. Want to join me?"

"Sure," Bonnie replied.

"How is Damon as a dad?" Bonnie asked after they had given in their orders.

"He's not exactly what you would call a normal father but he's … amazing and understanding. He is always there when I need him and he's doing what's best for me. Always taking care of me and if I lost him I don't know if I could ever get over that." She paused " I couldn't wish for a better father even if I wanted to . " She spoke with such pride about her father. It reminded bonnie of the bond she used to share with her grams knowing that there was always there to protect you and love you no matter what, she smiled sadly as she thought about her. "You know I haven't seen him smile, I mean really smile since my mom died. I think I have you to thank for that. I mean he seems happier when he's with you "

Bonnie couldn't have been happier at hearing that.

_**Here is the new chapter hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think and don't worry Elena and bonnie will make soon. **_

_**Again please review and thanks for reading**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey everybody, thank you so much for all your reviews and alerts, sorry for the late update **

Here is the new chapter

The memories of came rushing back, though Bianca tried her hardest not to remember. As of today, it would have been their one year anniversary, if he were still alive. If only she had been stronger, then maybe the events would have played out differently.

She wished she had never met him. He would be alive and well, dating a normal girl that had a normal father. She wouldn't have fallen in love with him, and more importantly she wouldn't be hurting right now. She knew it sounded selfish, a part of her hated that, but the other part she didn't care. She just wanted the pain to go away.

Her phone started to ring as she was preparing herself for bed. "Hello?" She wondered who would call her at this hour of the night.

"Hey babe." Bianca froze at hearing the voice of the person who destroyed her. It was Shane.

"What? Got nothing to say? I thought I'd never see the day where I made Bianca Salvatore speechless." His maniacal laughter sent shivers of fear down her spine.

"What do you want?" She failed in trying to keep the tremors out of her voice.

"You," he said matter of factly. "And I'm not going to stop until I do." She held onto the phone even though he had hung up, the dial tone sounding through the line. His threat left her in a state of fear and worry.

Bonnie was on her way to the Salvatore mansion when she knew that Stefan and Elena would not be present. She hadn't spoken to Elena in the past two days. She didn't know what to say to Elena to convince her and be supportive of their relationship. She decided that she would talk to Elena after her visit with Damon. Elena had to understand.

"Hey beautiful," Damon greeted her with his trademark smirk. "I heard you told Elena."

"How did you hear that?"

"Stefan told me, well, shouted it at me."

"I'm sorry."

He waved off her apology. "I don't mind fighting over a girl like you." Before he could add anything more, Bianca walked in.

Morning," she mumbled as she made herself something to eat. "

"Hey honey," Damon greeted his daughter. "Is everything okay? You don't look so good."

"Bad night." She said automatically ,she didn't want to tell him that the reason she had a rough night was because of Shane. It wasn't going to end well if she did.

Damon didn't believe her, but let it go. If his daughter was going to tell him anything, she would in her own time.

Bonnie changed the topic when she said, "If you're staying here, Bianca, maybe Damon should enroll you in school."

"That would be great. It would take my mind off of things." Bianca missed going to school, the feelings it brought her. The feeling of excitement at Prom, the dread at taking a test, all feelings a human feels every day. A feeling she needed to experience . "Should I enroll, Dad?"

"It doesn't matter what I think, all that matters is that you're happy." He kissed his daughter's forehead affectionately.

"Thanks Dad," she said happily, forgetting about Shane for a moment. "I'm just going to go take a shower."

"There is something wrong with her," Damon said the moment Bianca had left the room.

"I'm sure she'd tell you if something was wrong. I have never seen a father and a daughter as close as you guys are, so I'm sure you have nothing to worry about. You know I will everything in my power to keep her safe." She moved closer to him, smiling.

"You shouldn't be so close to me. I might not be able to control myself anymore."

"What if I don't want you to?"

All the while, there bodies touching, their faces so close that Bonnie could feel him breath and their lips almost touching. It was then they heard a crash and someone screaming.

_**Here is the new chapter, hope you guys enjoy it please please review **_

_**I'll try to update sooner **_


	11. Chapter 10

_Hey everybody so so sorry about the late update I was busy with schooland again a huge thanks for those who reviewed _

As soon as he heard his daughter scream, Damon rushed to her room only to find her immobile on her. Beside her lay a note that said, _**"I'M BACK AND I WILL STOP AT NOTHING TO MAKE SURE YOU'RE MINE SHANE.**_" Bonnie, sensing Damon's fury, used her powers to heal her, when she sensed something.

"It's a sleeping spell, I read about it in Emily's grimore, it causes the both body and mind to lose consciousness. I think I can lift it, just give me a minute." Damon thought of the ways that he could torture Shane, a punishment for what he did to his daughter. He let out a sigh of relief when he heard his daughter gaining her senses. He didn't know how he could ever thank Bonnie for all that she's done.

"Okay I'm done. She's going to be asleep for a while but then everything will be okay." The both of them heard the front door open and Stefan appeared mere moments later.

"Bonnie, what are you doing here?" He wasn't really sure how to feel about her being alone with Damon.

"Just helping him with some rituals and spells," she replied. Noticing the tension between both brothers, she excused herself. She had a feeling that the bothers needed to talk. Stefan began talking as soon as Bonnie was out of the room.

"Listen Damon, I'm not going to stand by and watch you destroy this girl. Bonnie Is one of the best people I have ever met, she doesn't deserve this." He was interrupted before he could continue.

"I don't plan on hurting her. What she did for me and Bianca is a favor that I will never forget for as long as I live." He did his best to stay calm.

"What's wrong with Bianca?" In the past month he had gotten to know his niece and began to care for her deeply. She was a caring, loving and strong. Just like Damon he wanted to find Shane and rip him to pieces for what he did to her.

"He came back for her and put her under a sleeping spell." He tried to keep his anger in check. "I will be dammed if he touches her again. He's caused her enough damage as it is."

Stefan looked at his niece and swore to himself that he would do everything in his power to make sure this never happened to his niece again.

"I'm going to drive bonnie home, I'll be back as soon as I can," he told Stefan.

"I'll look after her," Stefan said, answering Damon's unspoken question.

Damon mumbled thanks as he walked down the stairs. He found Bonnie on the couch reading a magazine. "How did it go?" she asked curiously.

"Not as bad as I expected. I told him that I would drop you off at home. Shall we?"

"We shall." The drive home wasn't that long, it was shortened by their easy conversation on random topics.

Before she left the car, she pulled Damon towards her and kissed him. She pulled back moments later and left the car and ran inside, laughing at Damon's perplexed expression.

I hope you guys enjoyed it and please don't forget to review.


	12. Chapter 11

Hey guys so so sorry for the late update it's just school's been keeping me so busy ,thanks again for all those who reviewed…and happy new year.

Bonnie entered her house to find her father sleeping peacefully on the couch. Smiling, she covered him before heading to her room. As she changed into her pyjamas, her thoughts drifted to Damon. She felt safe and happy. He made her feel like the prettiest girl in the world. She might even be falling in love with him, surprising her.

She fell asleep smiling.

"_No, please don't," she heard a familiar voice say. "Haven't you hurt me enough?" She recognized the voice as Bianca's. _

_"It was never my intention. He was never good enough for you." She saw a blond figure approach Bianca._

_She slapped his hands away. "He was twice the man that you will ever be. He was perfect for me," she stated angrily. _

_"You don't mean that," he said. "You can't mean it." He pushed her against the wall roughly._

"_I hate you!" she spat. "I could never love someone so disgusting and egotistical like you." She tried to pull away from him. _

_"SHUT UP!" he yelled."You say you can't love me. Well we'll see about that," he said as he bit her neck. _

Bonnie woke up covered in sweat and breathing heavily. She noticed that it was ten in the morning. She didn't know whether this was a nightmare or some sort of vision but either way she'd better warn Damon and Bianca.

She grabbed the nearest t-shirt and jeans, brushed her hair and rushed out of her room.

"Sweetheart, where are you going so early on a Saturday morning?" her father asked.

She didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell him the truth; he wouldn't be able to handle it. Noticing her jogging shoes, she quickly said, "Out for a run daddy and then meeting up with some friends."

"Okay baby, be careful."

She almost bumped into Elena when she stepped out. "What are you doing here?"

She was glad that Elena was here, but was worried that she wouldn't get to Bianca on time.

"We need to talk about our fight," Elena said not noticing her friend's worried expression.

Meanwhile, Bianca woke up to find herself wearing the same cloths as yesterday. Bits and pieces of her memory started to come back. Her body shivered as the look on Shane's face. Shaking her head, she went downstairs to find something to eat, finding that the kitchen was empty.

Her mind drifted to Shane as she made her breakfast. She remembered the first day she met him, so nice and caring (comforting her after she had a fight with Dylan). After talking to each other for weeks, he told her about being a vampire and she told him about her father. She even had a ring made for him. Things went wrong when he told her he loved her and she didn't reciprocate. She never believed he would hurt her, but she was wrong. She really should have listened to her father.

The bell rang, breaking her out of her thoughts. She rushed to answer the door.

"Hello Bianca. Miss me?"

Ok here it is hope you enjoyed it , sorry it's a bit short and don't forget to review

Thanks for reading and again happy new year.


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys so sorry about the late update, but I couldn't update any sooner**

Bianca was unable to move. "What do you want from me, Shane?" She inhaled deeply. Haven't you caused enough damage as it is?"

"Oh Bianca, you make it seem like I'm hurting you. All I did was show how worthless that human was," he said disgusted. "I mean he couldn't even protect himself , so how was he going to protect you ?" He smirked.

"I don't need anybody to protect me. I am capable of doing that myself," she said angrily.

He pushed her aside and walked in to the house. "You know anybody could easily enter, it's not safe for a girl to be on her own.

Bianca pinned him against the wall. "I can take care of myself. If I need to be protected, it's from you."

He pushed her back roughly. "Why would you need to be protected from? I love you."

"You don't love me, if you did you would have let me be happy."

"You don't mean that, you can't mean it !" He yelled. His fangs protruded from his mouth. Bianca ran.

Elena looked at Bonnie curiously. "Bonnie I've been feeling so bad since our fight and I know I said things that I shouldn't have. You're right, I don't control your life and I know you can protect yourself much better than I can. You're my best friend and all I want is what's best for you. I just don't want to see you get hurt." She took a deep breath. "If Damon makes you happy then I give you my blessing."

Bonnie hugged her best friend tightly. "Elena, you don't know how much this means to me. Oh! We have to go right now!"

What are you talking about?" Elena asked slightly concerned by the tone of Bonnie's voice. "

Bonnie explained everything to Elena that had happened.

"Bonnie you're not going to be able to get there in time." Elena was worried for Bianca's safety. "You're right, but maybe Damon can."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm going to try and send him a message telepathically. That way he could use his vampire speed and get there in time and save Bianca."

She took a deep breath and started chanting incoherently. Both girls silently prayed that this would work.

Damon was heading to the hospital to get some donated blood. He couldn't believe that that kid could cause so much pain and trouble for his little girl. He blamed himself constantly for ever leaving her. He would have saved Dylan and staked Shane a long time ago.

After his wife had died , all he cared about was his daughter. Bianca is the most important person to him but he wanted that feeling again. The feeling that somebody would be willing to give her life for him, of being needed, loved. Something that he didn't feel since Rose, that is until Bonnie.

Every time he thought of her he couldn't help but smile. Him (a vampire) and Bonnie (a witch); after everything they have been through, he couldn't believe they were together. He couldn't have imagined in a million years that girl would have brought him so much happiness.

He suddenly felt his head explode and heard a voice say: "Damon, Bianca's in trouble. Shane is at your house, get there as soon as possible."

**Hey everybody hope you enjoyed , I don't know when I'll be updateing I'll try to soon but I live in Egypt and things aren't going so well but I'll try to update soon **

**Plz don't forget to review**


	14. Chapter 13

Hey guys , I'm so sorry for the late update It's just with school and everything that was happening

Thank you all so much for you supportive reviews and all your help. You guys are amazing

Damon felt his whole world stop for a second. His daughter was alone with that freak, and with nobody there to protect her …. He closed his eyes and for the first time he started to pray. He hoped that he would get there in time, He couldn't even think about what would happen if he didn't. His daughter was a strong girl and she could handle herself but she is not strong enough to kill a new born vampire. He breathed in deeply in an attempt to calm himself down knowing that he couldn't afford to lose control of his emotions right now ,that if he did, his daughter might pay the price. He rushed towards the house as fast as he could …hoping he wasn't too late.

Meanwhile

She ran as fast s she could, even though she knew it was futile. He was a vampire and no matter how fast she ran he could get to her in a second. She rushed to her room and closed the door looking for something wooden, to protect herself till her dad gets here…

She heard Ryan's voice as he kicked the door open "You shouldn't have done that ! " he smirked as he walked towards her.

"You can't compel me I have vampire blood in me "she said trying to keep he voice as even she can.

"Compel you , why would I want to do that ?" he said as he grabbed her and pinned her to the wall " I have other plans " " Once I bit you , I will turn you into a full vampire and then we will be together forever !"

"When will you understand? Nothing you could do will ever make me love you .The only thing I feel for you is pure hate and disgust !" she spat out" I pity you , you have nobody in your life that cares about , even after you killed Dylan, I still have people that are willing to die for me while you have nothing !"

"Shut up " he snapped ,as he kicked her and proceeded to bit her neck

Bianca started to scream in agony and pain

Just as soon as Damon got to the house, he heard his baby girl scream . The sound was coming from her room as he rushed , luckily he had a stake in his back pocket as he was suppose to go to a council meeting today. He drove the stake straight through Ryan's heart killing him. As soon as he did that his daughter fell to the ground. That was the first time Damon noticed his daughter's injuries and her bite marks. He bit his skin of and starting feeding his daughter his blood" Come on baby …drink "  
As she woke he held her in his arms , afraid to let go.

"Daddy " he heard her say , as he pulled away he noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Baby what's wrong ?" He asked fearing that Ryan had done something to his daughter before he got to her.

" He tried to bit me , and I thought you weren't going to get her in time" she paused before going on " He said he loved me and the worst part is that I believe him. Everybody that loves me ends up died. _Dylan loved me and he ended up dead because of me. _Mom loved me and then she died saving me and then even Ryan is died and in some way it's because of me …. It's like I'm cursed. "she sobbed in to her father's chest.

He didn't know what to say, because for a long time he felt the same way. He hated that his baby girl felt that kind of pain. She was so young , so good , not that he was surprised her mother was an amazing women how just loved helping people. He did what he used to do when she was a little girl , he started playing with her hair and said" Everything is going to be okay …I promise " he repeated that sentence over and over again.

Here is the new chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it and please review

Again so sorry that it was so late and thanks again for reading


	15. Chapter 14

Hey everybody so sorry for the late update , thank you for all the wonderful reviews and all your support.

After a couple of minutes, he looked down to see his daughter asleep in his arms. He guessed that she didn't get that much sleep for the past couple of days. He gently tucked her, kissed her forehead and left the room. He headed to the kitchen and grabbed some blood. He knew Bonnie would be here soon. He knows it sounds corny but she was too good for him… she was so good, so he was well, Damon Salvatore the guy how would use and manipulate everybody to his personal use.

He remembers a time when he was good, maybe even as good as Bonnie. Before all this … when he was human. He was actually a good person , he was liked by everybody helped people and most importantly he and his brother were so close. That was until Katharine came along…god he hated her so much, for all the pain she caused him and his brother.

After he changed to a vampire, he didn't care anymore; not about human life, not about anything. Then he met Rose . She wouldn't give the time of day , when he first met her that is, but after a while she gave him a chance, and slowly he began to change… he wanted to be worthy of her love.

Then they had Bianca, it was a miracle and one he couldn't be happier about. It was like everything was perfect he had a girl that he truly loved and a beautiful baby girl. Life was perfect for years he finally had everything he had ever wanted and then Rose had died …. It killed him and he knew if it wasn't for his daughter he would've literally died.

He thought that if he could get Katharine back , it wouldn't hurt anymore and things could go back to like it was with Rose .Deep down he knew bringing Katharine back wouldn't make the pain go away , but he had to try. Turns out she didn't give a damn about him and he wasn't going to lie it hurt but he was already suffering a greater loss.

Only Bonnie had been able to help, make him forget. When he was with her he wanted that same person he was when he was with Rose, he wanted be a guy that could be worthy of those girls, a guy that Bianca would be proud to have as a father.

As he thought about Bianca, he smiled. His baby girl meant the world to him. When Rose told him she was pregnant, he didn't know if he wanted to be a father. But as soon as he held her in his arms he knew that he would give his life for hers in a heartbeat, and he would kill anybody who harms her.

Lost in thought, Damon didn't notice Bonnie or Elena come in. As soon as Bonnie saw him, she rushed and put her arms around him. Elena sensing they want to be alone and not really ready to see them together, excused herself and went to check on Bianca.

"How is she?" Bonnie asked her voice full of concern, hoping that the answer would be good news.

"She's fine , she's asleep." he paused "I killed Shane." He said not knowing what Bonnie's reaction might be .

Bonnie knew that a part of her should be mad, but Shane was a vampire and an evil one at that. " Good if u hadn't killed him, I would have."

He smiled " I'm glad you came. " He said gently.

"There is no place I'd rather be." she held his hand and looked straight to his beautiful blue eyes. " Damon, I want to be here for you and for Bianca. I never thought I could have such deep feelings for a guy, let alone you… Damon, I never thought I would ever say this but I think I might be falling in love with you."

He pulled her close to him , their chests touching, " I think I might be falling for you too." He said in a voice that made Bonnie's whole Body shiver, causing Bonnie to pull him as close as possible and kiss him.

Hope you enjoyed , give me suggestions to what I should do next ( should I end it or should I write more)

Thank s for writing and don't forget to review.


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey guys , I'm so sorry that I took so long to update, I was traveling and I just got back **

6 month later:

Bonnie Bennett looked around her; she was getting for her date with Damon. God even now it still sounded weird, I mean a couple of month ago if somebody would have told her that she would be head over heels in love with Damon and really good friends with his teenage daughter, she would probably thought he was crazy. But now she can't imagine her life being any different, and she couldn't be happier.

She couldn't believe how fast things have changed, not only her feelings toward Damon but Damon himself. He so good to her, so amazing that she honestly couldn't believe he was the same guy that she loathed and despised a while ago. He even stopped drinking from well humans , technically he only drinks from blood bags , as long as he doesn't hurt anyone she doesn't mind , even Elena is starting to get used to their relationship and he Caroline are starting to get along .

She was done; she was wearing this beautiful short strapless black dress, with a pair of black sandals that made her about an inch taller. Her hair wavy at shoulder length, she looked stunning.

She heard the doorbell ring, just in time. She thought. Taking a deep breath, she rushed to open the door." Hi there stranger "She said as she pulled him in for a kiss.

With Bonnie in his arms, he looked at her. God was he lucky. "You look like a goddess." He said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"You don't look to bad yourself." she said as she laid her head against his shoulder.

A couple of hours later

They were back at the Salvatore mansion. Stefan was out with Elena and Bianca wasn't home, out with a couple of friends, studying or something. It's amazing how the daughter of the man you love is taking the same classes as you or even become one of your closest friends, one that she was very protective of. Which is what made things harder; whatever happens between her and Damon affects her. She didn't want to ruin things between her and Damon but she didn't how he would react to what she's thinking but she couldn't help it, it was the way she always imagined her life, it was the one thing that she wanted more than anything. She heard footsteps behind, looking around she saw Damon with a bottle of champagne and two glasses in his hands.

"Sorry it took me so long, couldn't find the champagne" he said as he handed her a glass and poured the champagne.

If she didn't tell him now, she had a feeling that she might never have the guts to tell him, it's now or never." Damon there is something we need to talk about, I have been thinking about for a while and I just thought this would be the right time to talk about it." She sighed

"Sure, what's on your mind?" He asked a bit worried about what she was going to say, she and Bianca were everything to him, and he was scared about losing either of them, and he would fight to death for them, but if Bonnie thought it would be better without him in her life, he wouldn't blame her. Infact he agrees, and a part of him would never let her go but another a part of him would just let her go, even though it would kill him he would rather her be happy. He smiled to himself, who would have thought Damon Salvatore himself being selfless, and for whom a girl who tried to kill him.

" I read about Rose and phoenix species" she paused to check if he was okay, throughout the past couple of month they talked more and more about Rose, she had learned about how much of an amazing women she is, and how much Damon had loved her, he smiled sadly urging her to continue," I saw how strong magic is and I've been doing a lot of research and iwannahaveababy."

"What?"

"I want to have a baby." She said more clearly " Not now of course, I'm still too young, a couple of years later, but I want to know that you don't have a problem with that, I found a spell that would enable me to be strong enough to carry a vampire baby , and I need to know that there is a possibility of a baby in our future ." She took a deep breath, waiting patiently for his response.

He let go of the breath, he didn't know he was holding. She didn't want to break up, infact she wanted a baby with him, she wanted a future with him, he started laughing. Bonnie looked at him, as if he had lost his mind. "There is no doubt in my mind that I want to have a future and another kid well that is just a bonus." He smiled as he put his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

Bonnie her head on Damon's chest, was ecstatic, everything in her life was finally going her way, she has control over her powers, great friends and a boyfriend whom she loved more than anything wanted a real future with her, life couldn't be better.

**There you have it , the end. I hope you guys enjoyed the story and plz tell me what you think. **

**I might start writing a sequel but I'm not sure. Well review…**

**Thank you again for reading **


End file.
